The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that can prevent a troublesome result if a wrong operation button is pressed by mistake.
One conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprises a xe2x80x9cNew Patientxe2x80x9d button on its console.
By pressing the xe2x80x9cNew Patientxe2x80x9d button, previous patient information can be reset and the function mode can be switched to one for inputting new patient information, by a fingertip operation.
Moreover, one conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can function as a personal computer, in addition to functioning as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. For the function as a personal computer, the apparatus comprises a keyboard similar to that provided in a personal computer.
In such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a personal computer function can be activated during diagnosis of a patient to create a comment using personal computer software.
Recently, the size of ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses is being reduced, and the space separating operation buttons on the console tends to be reduced.
However, as the space separating the operation buttons becomes smaller, a wrong operation button adjacent to the button that should be pressed is more often pressed by mistake. For example, if the xe2x80x9cNew Patientxe2x80x9d button is pressed by mistake, trouble, such as undesired resetting of the previous patient information, may occur.
Moreover, an operation button for the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus may be pressed by mistake during keyboard manipulation when the apparatus is functioning as a personal computer. Also in this case, trouble may occur.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that can prevent a troublesome result if a wrong operation button is pressed by mistake.
According to its first aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus comprising normal/lock switching means for switching between a normal mode in which operation of at least one predefined operation button is enabled and a lock mode in which operation of the operation button is disabled.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the first aspect, when the lock mode is selected by the normal/lock switching means, a troublesome result can be prevented even if an operation button is pressed by mistake because its operation is disabled.
According to its second aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the operation of the operation button is disabled in the lock mode by software.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the second aspect, since the operation of the operation button is disabled by software processing, no hardware change is needed and implementation is easy.
According to its third aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the operation of the operation button is disabled in the lock mode by hardware.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the third aspect, since the operation of the operation button is disabled by hardware, no software processing change is needed and implementation is easy.
According to its fourth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the at least one operation button includes an operation button for resetting patient information in effect before the operation button is operated and switching to a function for inputting new patient information.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fourth aspect, current patient information is prevented from being reset by mistake even if the xe2x80x9cNew Patientxe2x80x9d button is pressed by mistake because the operation of the xe2x80x9cNew patientxe2x80x9d button is disabled.
According to its fifth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein a shift from a function for a previous patient to a function for a new patient is disabled in the lock mode.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fifth aspect, current patient information is prevented from being reset by mistake.
According to its sixth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein a scan function is suspended in the lock mode.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the sixth aspect, since scan data is not updated, the scan data at the time of starting the lock mode can be kept.
According to its seventh aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein operation for inputting a comment and an operation for data analysis are enabled in the lock mode.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the seventh aspect, since the apparatus can remain in the lock mode when a comment is input and data analysis is performed, there is no need for concern that pressing an operation button will cause a troublesome result.
According to its eighth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein a function as a personal computer is enabled in the lock mode.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the eighth aspect, since the apparatus can remain in the lock mode when the apparatus is functioning as a personal computer, there is no need for concern that pressing an operation button will cause a troublesome result.
According to its ninth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the normal/lock switching means comprises a push button and press detecting means for detecting a press of the push button for not less than T (xe2x89xa72) seconds, and is enabled by an operation of pressing the push button for not less than T seconds.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the ninth aspect, since the switching between the normal and lock modes is enabled only after the push button has been pressed for not less than two seconds, erroneous switching between the normal and lock modes can be prevented. (The time that a push button is pressed by mistake is generally no more than one second.)
According to its tenth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the enablement of the normal/lock switching means requires an operation of two steps or more.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the tenth aspect, since the switching between the normal and lock modes is enabled only when an operation of two steps or more is performed, erroneous switching between the normal and lock modes can be prevented. (An operation of two steps or more is unlikely to be performed by mistake.)
According to its eleventh aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the normal/lock switching means comprises a push button, a cover over the push button, and press detecting means for detecting a press of the push button, and is enabled by a first-step operation of opening the cover and a second-step operation of pressing the push button.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the eleventh aspect, since the switching between the normal and lock modes is enabled only when a two-step operation involving opening a cover and pressing a push button is performed, erroneous switching between the normal and lock modes can be prevented. (A two-step operation involving opening a cover and pressing a push button is unlikely to be performed by mistake.)
According to its twelfth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the normal/lock switching means comprises simultaneous operation detecting means for detecting a simultaneous operation of a plurality of predefined keys, and is enabled by simultaneously operating the plurality of keys.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the twelfth aspect, since the switching between the normal and lock modes is enabled only when a plurality of predefined keys are simultaneously operated, erroneous switching between the normal and lock modes can be prevented. (A combination of keys that are unlikely to be simultaneously pressed may be selected as the predefined keys.)
According to its thirteenth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein notice of the lock mode being in effect is displayed on a screen.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, the fact that the lock mode is in effect can be known from the screen display.
According to its fourteenth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein notice of the lock mode being in effect is shown by light emitting means.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fourteenth aspect, the fact that the lock mode is in effect can be known from the on/off condition of a lamp or LED.
According to its fifteenth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, further comprising a keyboard whose keys are arranged within an area no wider than 400 mm.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, a troublesome result caused by pressing a wrong key can be prevented even though a small keyboard is employed in which the probability of pressing a wrong operation button is high.
According to its sixteenth aspect, the present invention provides the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the aforementioned configuration, wherein the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is started up in the normal mode when the power is turned on.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the sixteenth aspect, since the apparatus is always started up in the normal mode when the power is turned on, ease of use is improved. For example, if regular operation becomes impossible when the apparatus is being operated as a personal computer and the normal mode cannot be recovered, the apparatus can be operated as an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus by turning the power on again.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus of the present invention, a troublesome result can be prevented if a wrong operation button is pressed by mistake.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.